Há quento tempo?
by Ana Thais MD
Summary: One shot missing scene. Quando Don vai embora da casa de Cuddy depois de House ter ido à casa dela estragar uma noite boa...


Don pressiona docemente seus lábios na face rosada de Cuddy e deixa a casa.

Do lado de fora House espera impaciente dentro do carro, batendo a bengala ou jogando-a de uma mão para a outra. Tomando coragem pra fazer o que queria fazer.

Assim que o homem deixa a casa, ele espera alguns instantes segurando-se para não atacá-lo com a bengala no meio da testa. Ela era dele, pertencia a ele, desde a faculdade e nenhum engomadinho mudaria isso assim.

Ele então vê o carro dando a partida e deixando a frente da residência de Lisa Cuddy.

E finalmente sai de dentro do carro com calmos passos devido à perna e bate na porta algumas vezes.

Cuddy ficou arrasada. Ela perdeu mais um ótimo cara que a distrairia das mazelas do dia a dia, a daria carinho e conforto a ela. Isso não é amor fulminante e paixão arrebatadora mas nessa altura da vida uma boa companhia e um pouco de sexo era tudo o que ela queria e precisava. Ela deixou uma lagrima escorrer. Mais uma fez só em casa e mais uma vez suas expectativas de uma boa noite foram desfeitas.

House. Porque ele fez isso com ela? Ela já tinha desistido de querer algo com ele. Muito complicado, não se consegue amar e ter carinho por alguém tão duro e frio as vezes. Pra ela ele era pagina virada mas ele não deixava ela esquecer dele, sempre ali, presente sem ser, sempre por ali, sem nunca tomar uma verdadeira atitude em relação a ela. "Que ódio!" pensou ela "Me deixe House, me esqueça! Saia da minha vida de uma vez por todas..." Ela ia pensando nisso e ia arrumando os copos que ela e Don usaram. A cada item arrumado a raiva dela crescia. Olhou pra lareira acesa e se lembrou do que ele disse... ódio mortal!

De repente, batidas na porta. Quem? "Don mudou de idéia e voltou?" ela abriu um sorriso não podia acreditar que fosse ele. E um gelo passou na barriga dela. House? Ele não teria essa audácia! "Mas seria tão ruim se fosse ele?" E ela afastou esse pensamento, estava com muita raiva dele.

Ela então abre dando de cara com ele. Justo ele! Não sabe porquê, mas não ousou olhar pelo olho-mágico queria ter uma surpresa. Queria ver sua noite ali parada na porta dela mas não, ali está House. Anos de relacionamento, direto ou indireto, com Gregory House fizeram essas surpresas terem um gosto agridoce que ela passou a aceitar de bom grado e braços abertos, mas hoje nem tanto.

- O que você quer de novo aqui House?

Cuddy perguntou com um olhar fulminante. Por mais que ela não quisesse que ele visse a revolta nos olhos dela ela não conseguia esconder. Ela tinha uma raiva sobre-humana dele neste instante, nada poderia mudar sua opinião. Ele foi rude, ridículo, infantil.

- Eu vi que ele foi embora.

- Ótimo, então agora você pode ir satisfeito pra casa sabendo que vou dormir sozinha pela millhonésima vez. Vá embora, por favor.

E Cuddy foi fechando a porta e ele a impediu.

- Ele não era um cara pra você.

- Não é você que decide isso!!!

Ela gritou sem perceber

- Eu é que decido o que é bom ou ruim pra mim. E se eu quebrar a cara vai ser por minha conta e risco. Já sou grandinha e não preciso de ninguém pra ficar me vigiando. Especialmente se vai estragar algumas coisas boas que acontecem comigo de vez em quando. Olha, va embora. Não consigo falar com você agora.

House não tinha o que dizer, incrível mas não tinha o que dizer. Ele então virou as costas e saiu.

Cuddy ficou possessa de raiva, ele realmente ia embora sem discutir. Ela queria brigar e não ia deixar isso assim. Dali da porta mesmo ela disse alto

- Por que tudo isso House, me diz!

Ele virou pra porta e com o olhar sarcástico que só ele sabe ter

- Você vai ter um ataque histérico de "Todo mundo me odeia"? Assim só pra saber, por que a minha perna realmente está doendo e eu não estou a fim de escutar reclamações.

- Olha. Eu só tenho uma pergunta pra te fazer: Por quê?

- Por que o quê? Que eu vim aqui? Já disse precisava de uma opinião de um endocrinologista!

- Não me venha com essa agora! Você vem aqui e me diz, em outras palavras da sua maneira torta e estranha que você tem, que está me protegendo de caras errados. Eu não sou a ingênua que você prega aos quatro ventos que sou. Por que você continua arruinando meus encontros, minhas pequenas e raríssimas chances de ser feliz em outra área que não seja a profissional! Qual é o sentido nesse seu prazer mórbido de me ver sozinha! Por que todo este esforço para me ver só?

Então, ocorre uma pausa, provavelmente não mais que um segundo, mas torna-se aquele interminável segundo até que ele responde.

- Não quero te ver sozinha, só não quero que seja alguém que não seja eu.

House tinha um tom quase triste quando disse essas palavras. Ele falou baixo, quase imperceptível. Estava dando o braço a torcer. Estava se expondo pra ela, de quem ele vinha fugindo incansavelmente por anos.

Ela se surpreende com a resposta que ao mesmo tempo em que a encanta e embebesse cria em si um ódio descomunal. Como ele podia dizer isto? Agora! Depois de tanto tempo, quando tudo já tinha passado, morrido. Ela não acreditava em reencarnação, mas talvez a sentimental fosse possível ou ele é apenas um idiota maior do que se imagina.

- Como você tem a cara-de-pau de dizer isso? Depois de... Sei lá 20 anos!

- Você sabe exatamente quanto tempo faz, você está chutando um número redondo para fingir que não se lembra, não é mesmo?

Ela não... Não. Ela não ia dizer que era depois de 19 anos, cinco meses e treze dias.

Ela se lembrava?

Essa resposta assustou a si mesma, como ele sabia que ela sabia? Como ele conseguia confundi-la dessa forma?

Ele então se aproxima da casa. Cuddy estava com cara de confusa e atordoada.

Ele se aproxima dela, pega no queixo dela levantando o rosto.

Cuddy estava imóvel e paralisada esperando ver no que ia dar aqueles atos inimagináveis de House.

- Lisa. Sei que você não tem tido a vida amorosa mais agitada que eu já vi. E não vou mentir que isso não me deixa triste. Quando vejo que alguém está a ponto de fazer com você o que eu gostaria de estar fazendo há... quanto tempo mesmo?

- Eu não lembro.

Ele se aproxima e diz roçando sua barba no rosto dela, arrepiando cada fio do seu corpo daquela região para baixo:

- Tem certeza disso?

- 19 anos, cinco meses e treze dias.

- Sabia que você lembrava.

E ele sorriu ternamente indo em direção à boca dela. Mas Cuddy interrompeu o que era quase um beijo.

- Não! Eu não quero me machucar. Não.

E se afasta dele entrando em casa e ele a segue.

- Não quero estar com você e ter de me submeter a suas frases cortantes e a seu humor ácido. Uma coisa é ser sua chefe e relevar suas palavras. Outra coisa é te amar e querer estar com você e sentir as palavras rudes no meu coração.

- Lisa, eu não vou te machucar.

Ele diz isso indo mais uma vez em direção a ela. Olhando fixo nos olhos dela, tentando faze-la entender que ele a queria. Ele chega bem perto dela que se permite ficar a uma distancia tão curta.

- Não vou ser House com você. Você acha que eu sou incapaz de sentir a maravilha que é isso?

E ele a beija com uma ternura e delicadeza que surpreendeu Cuddy. Pegou ela de surpresa. Ela nunca esperava tanto carinho dele.

- De onde saiu isso?

- De 19 anos, cinco meses e treze dias querendo você.

Cuddy nem pensa duas vezes. O beija novamente e dessa vez com vontade. Era esse o cara que ela queria pra ela. Que sabia ser delicado e que a quisesse, que bom que combinou de ser House!

Ele vê que ela já o tinha perdoado e que tinha aceitado sua investida e começou a colocar a mão naquele corpo que ele queria há tanto tempo.

Os seios dela... cabiam exatamente na mão dele. Ele foi desamarrando o robe cinza que ela vestia desvendando o corpo lindo e preparado para o amor.

Cuddy por sua vez tirou o casaco pesado que ele vestia e estremecia a cada toque dele. A urgência crescia entre eles, às favas com a delicadeza e com a ternura, aquilo ali era sexo, corpo, carne, luxuria!

Cuddy desabotoou rapidamente a camisa que ele vestia enquanto seu robe caia no chão.

House soltou um "Oww" quando ele a viu só de calcinha branca e sem soutien.

- Perfeita!

Cuddy sorriu com o elogio, se virou e foi em direção ao quarto.

Ele foi tirando sua roupa no caminho ficando somente de boxers.

Ela estava deitada na cama, olhando pra ele com desejo.

A boxer de repente ficou pequena demais pro conteúdo

Cuddy sorriu quando viu

- Ainda bem que tenho o efeito que quero em você.

House se livrou da bengala e pulou na cama agarrando ela com toda sua vontade.

Beijou seus seios, foi descendo bela barriga lisa e branca dela até chegar na intimidade dela.

Nos primeiros beijos e nas primeiras lambidas Cuddy gritou

- Pare! Pare, sem mais demoras. Esperei esse tempo todo por você, quero você dentro de mim, agora!

-Yes mistress!

E ele a penetrou com toda a vontade, ouvindo o gemido feliz de satisfazer o desejo de sua chefe, de sua amiga, de sua amante, de sua amada.


End file.
